Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to maximum power point tracking for a multi-input power converter.
Description of the Related Art
Distributed power generators typically comprise a power source that generates direct current (DC) power, a power converter, and a controller. The power source may be a one or more of a photovoltaic (PV) module, a wind turbine, a hydroelectric generator, fuel cell, or the like. The power converter converts DC power from the power source into DC or AC power, which may be coupled directly to a power distribution system.
PV modules have a nonlinear relationship between the current (I) and voltage (V) that they produce. A maximum power point (MPP) on an I-V curve for a PV module identifies the optimal operating point of the PV module; when operating at this point, the PV module generates the maximum possible output power for a given temperature and solar irradiance. In order to optimize power drawn from a PV module, a power converter coupled to the PV module generally employs a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) technique to ensure that the PV module is operated at the current and voltage levels corresponding to its MPP. For optimal efficiency, it is important that the MPPT acts to rapidly adjust the operating current and voltage levels to achieve the MPP for each power source coupled to a power converter.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficiently operating multiple power converter power sources at their maximum power points.